


First things

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just two cuties being soft together really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Ellana muses about waking up next to Cassandra after a long journey home.





	First things

She doesn’t remember how she got to her rooms last night.

 

But then, she doesn’t remember much of the past week and a half, not after coming down with a cold and being generally miserable for the last of their journey home from the Emprise.

 

_ Home _ . Ellana thinks with a small amount of disbelief. 

 

She didn’t think she’d ever find such a place again after leaving her clan all those years ago.

 

But here she was in the highest tower of all of Skyhold, somehow warm and safe and she wouldn’t change a thing.

 

She still feels the last of her sickness leaving her, and the residual tiredness from their journey but there is a feeling of contentment there as well. As she slowly becomes more aware of things around her, the source of the warmth that surrounds her stirs in their sleep and tightens their arm around her waist. 

 

No one would ever believe her if she told them that the no-nonsense and short-tempered Cassandra was a prolific cuddler. And she doesn’t want anyone to. 

 

Because mornings waking up with her pressed against her back or snuggled against her chest, both always with legs and arms thrown over her holding her close weren’t worth sharing with anyone. Except Cassandra of course.

 

The morning is still young and Ellana finds herself dozing off thinking about all of the things she needs to take care of that day when she feels Cassandra begin to stir behind her.

 

It always starts slow, twitches of hands and feet before she stretches cat like beside her, always drawing her back into her embrace before settling again.

 

But today it's none of those things and Ellana is greeted by one of her favourite versions of Cassandra. She can’t help the soft laughter that leaves her mouth when she feels Cassandra try to bury her face in her hair and groan loudly in protest to consciousness.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Ellana says taking hold of one of the hands holding her waist, grinning when she feels Cassandra try to pull her closer. 

 

Ellana taps her fingers lightly on the hand she is holding, and Cassandra loosens her grip just enough for her to turn around and face her.   
  
“G’morning,” Cassandra says cracking one eye open, her accent thick with sleep, her words rolling almost drunkenly off her tongue. 

 

It's so rare that she gets to witness such softness without fear of interruption, so she treasures every opportunity. But she can see the fatigue that lines Cassandra’s face and the dark circles under her eyes and as much as she wants to start her work for the day, lazily spending the morning with Cassandra in her arms is infinitely more appealing, and if she had to admit it more sleep would also do some good for her as well. 

 

“It's still early, go back to sleep vhenan,” Ellana murmurs, leaning forward to press a kiss on Cassandra’s forehead, smiling as she feels Cassandra try to worm her way as close to her as physically possible, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

 

Cassandra’s breath is warm against her skin and it doesn’t take long for her breathing to even out and her grip on her shirt to relax. 

 

Ellana drapes her arm over her waist stroking the soft fabric of Cassandra’s spun cotton shirt, and in between idle thoughts it doesn’t take her long to slip back into slumber, content and warm in her lovers arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
